doomfandomcom-20200222-history
Hub 2: Shadow Wood (map)
Shadow Wood is the hub map of the second episode of Hexen, also called Shadow Wood. The player has to find 6 puzzle switches on 3 maps to open a door to the east, revealing a portal to the Hypostyle. However, before the puzzle switches can be accessed 4 keys must also be found. thumb|right|256px|Ruins entrance Wastelands From the starting area, head west and find an opening near the river which leads to a narrow ledge with a deep drop. Follow the platforms around the cliff until you come to an Ettin on a ledge guarding a switch. Activate this switch to open a new area with the portal to the Wastelands. Darkmere The portal to Darkmere is to the north of the map. Follow the river north, and then take the steps to the left once you reach the bars. When you reach the top, fall down into the slime (beware of Stalkers) and jump up onto the wooden platform in the centre. If you can fall straight onto the platform, you should take less damage on landing. Activate the switch there. This will cause the 3 platforms ahead of you to rise to the level of the ledge at the top of the stairs. If you're fast you can catch them before they raise too high, otherwise go to the east and activate a switch to lower the bars to the river. Go back up the stairs and jump along the platforms, but beware as the faces carved in the walls around the room will now start shooting various projectiles! Activate the switch at the top here which will raise stairs to the centre post. Climb these and switch this switch as well to open the bars to the Darkmere portal. Caves of Circe Go to the south-east of the map and you'll find what looks like some ruins. Enter and turn right, go to the end of the corridor and open the steel door to the left. Follow the corridor around to a large room. Once you've cleared this room go to the opposite corridor and step inside, activating lots of projectile shooting traps. Now run back around the way you came to the entrance and notice that some stairs have risen. Go up here and find a small pit in the floor - fall inside and activate the switch. This will change the stairs again, making them lead underground. In the area downstairs, be careful entering the cave as once you do it will begin to change, and many deathdrops will develop. Once the movement has stopped, follow the ledge to the right to find the portal leading to the Caves of Circe. Alternatively, follow the ledge to the left which takes you to a switch, which flattens out the terrain again and makes collecting the powerups easier. Sacred Grove The portal leading to the secret Sacred Grove map is found near the top of some high stairs (jumping required) in the area beyond the starting room. The portal is blocked off until the puzzle is solved. Hypostyle The door leading to the Hypostyle is found in the ruins to the south-east of the map. It will only open once all the puzzle switches have been activated. Secrets * In the area leading to Darkmere, step into the alcove adjoining one of the three rising platforms (the lights are flashing). This will open a hidden area revealing some Afrits and a Mystic Urn. Trivia * At the beginning of this map, as with all new hubs, Korax taunts the player. He says my servants can smell your blood, human. Shadow Wood